narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Release: Avatar of Winter’s Desire
|image=Hojoiceembodiment.gif |kanji=氷遁: 冬の欲望の権現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hyōton: Fuyu no Yokubō no Gongen |literal english=Ice Release: Avatar of Winter's Passion |english tv=Embodiment of Winter's Desolate Embrace |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Wind Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga, Novel }} The is a fundamental technique in Hojo’s arsenal of Hyōton that contains the ambitions of the cold and it is a technique that is capable of changing the entire battlefield, which then allows him to gain a complete advantage against a multitude of shinobi. This technique though, difficult to master, offers a subtle way to victory by lowering the temperatures around Hojo’s presence to bone-chilling levels. By adding additional Wind Release chakra to the technique, Hojo essentially creates freezing wind chill factor that can cause the opponents to experience a bitter cold that seemingly destroys their will to fight due to them not being able to acclimate to such unhospitable temperatures. Once the will to fight is removed from the opponent, they will take the time to question their purpose of the battle and if it’s worth losing limbs over due to such low temperatures. From this point, Hojo can utilize a myriad of kenjutsu attacks in order to finish off the weakened opponent. This technique does not require any hand signs but, at any case, it require a nominal amount of chakra flow through Hojo’s tenketsu (chakra points) and tenkatsu (harmony points). From the opponent’s point-of-view, the will see a chilling blue aura pulse around Hojo which is powerful enough to knock them off of their feet. Within a matter of seconds, the temperature drops to a point to where you could see your breath due to water vapor. When you exhale and it's cold outside, the water vapor in your breath loses its energy quickly. Rather than continuing to move freely, the molecules begin to pack themselves closely together. As they do so, they slow down and begin to change into either liquid or solid forms of water. Then within the next few seconds, the local temperature around Hojo plummets to a startling -212°F which is equates to around -135 °C which is completely unbearable when against human flesh. As soon as that bitter air hits your face, your body will try to insulate itself by moving blood away from the skin and outer extremities, such as fingers and toes, and toward its core. This process is called vasoconstriction, and it helps limit the amount of heat you lose to the environment. When this happens, the opponent’s body begins to contract in major shivers, which is a key disabler in regards to fighting someone of Hojo’s caliber and is also a key sign that the opponent’s core temperature has dropped. This icy aura makes Hojo extremely difficult to fight against and even the most proficient taijutsu and kenjutsu masters are barely able to land a glancing blow. When utilized after the Rain Tiger at Will Technique or the Grudge Rain, this technique will cause the body temperature of the opponent to drop twenty-five times faster in which the core temperature drops to around 70°F which is the primary ingredient of hypothermia and death. Most shinobi will attempt to keep their distance from Hojo while this technique is active even so, while at a couple of hundred meters away, the opponent will still experience frostbite in their extremities further weakening them and destroying their will. Prolonged exposure even at these distances are unwise, even users of the Regeneration Ability must to poised due to their cells potentially freezing. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Ice Release Category:SahaTo Category:Hiden Category:Wind Release Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary